


Remember your Youth

by Jae_Mackenzie



Series: Always on the Hunt for a Little More Time [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Branching romances, Established Female Reader Oc Background, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Mackenzie/pseuds/Jae_Mackenzie
Summary: This is a super short introduction to the character featured in this series, which are drabbles. I just didn't really want to throw ya'll in there with nothing I like to have some sort of basis to work off of. The preceding chapters here are all based off of her first introductions to the team and form the foundation for some of the other drabbles in the series





	Remember your Youth

It was 10am, the sunlight had just started streaming into the conference room. Instead of the usual crime scene photos and accouterments the screen displayed a single picture. "Alright everyone lets get started," Hotch said gathering the team's attention, "You may remember her from a case in L.A. a few months ago."

"Dr. Jenna Mackenzie, age 28. She was our consult on the Sleep-Away Killer." J. J. said flipping through her notes. 

Spencer adjusted his glasses, "She was just in the news for translating another medieval manuscript."

"Her thesis was on the link between narcissism and domestic abuse," Rossi said nodding taking her picture out of his wallet, "Her book was just ranked a New York Times Bestseller."

Garcia huffed, "Can we get back on track here some of us weren't brought with to meet her." 

"Well you'll meet her soon enough. I've requested her transfer to our unit" Hotch said a small smile peaking out from under his gloomy demeanor. "She isn't originally from L.A. She was born in Pittsburgh, along with her twin brother. Their paths diverged in college. She couldn't decided what she didn't want to do. She graduated in the top 10% of her class with a Bachelors in Pre- 20th century Literature, Developmental and Abnormal Psych, Criminal Justice as well as a minor in Professional Writing, and Comprehensive Theory.

The Pittsburgh Regional Office got her as a liaison for public cases, until her mother passed away in 2011. She's written a few books on critical theory and I've wanted her on the team since her last book on inherent sociopathy released. That perspective is exactly what we need looking at some of these cases, and what we saw while assisting on the Sleep-Away Killer pushed me to file the paperwork.

Without her we never would've considered the murderer was one of the Brownie Troupe Leaders. We'll never know how many girls she saved."

Rossi stood up, checking his watch. "Why don't we go pick her up then? Her plane just landed." 

"Excuse me," Garcia interjected, "Can you tell me if this is professional? Because it seems like some of the boys are starting their own fan club." She gestured flamboyantly at the small portrait Rossi had shpwn from his wallet. 

"Relax babygirl, he was her editor," Derek grinned while Garcia blushed lightly.

"Fine," she huffed, "But I'm gonna need all the juicy details while we drive to the airport".

A light knock on the door frame interrupted the hustle, "I hate to disappoint but we actually landed early." Dr. Mackenzie, stood against the door, a small box cradled under her arm. Her cheeks were red from over hearing their conversation, but her eyes sparkled with excitement towards the new group.

"New girl! uh, Dr. Mackenzie, hi! i mean, hello." Garcia said thrusting her hand out to shake. "I'm Penelope Garcia, everyone just calls me Garcia, I'm not good at meeting new people. Especially when their this notable." Her gushing set Mackenzie slightly on edge but she couldn't help but smile at the woman's energetic demeanor.

"Is Penny okay? I usual reserve the right to re-nick-name my friends."

"Oh! yeah, that's great!" Garcia said grinning and helping take Mackenzie's boxes to her desk, "So do you like karaoke?"  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you just read? Remember to leave Kudos, comment and subscribe so you know when more parts are uploaded! And as always requests are open!


End file.
